Abandoned School
About 'The Abandoned School' Abandoned school, also known as 'Blutrünstige Schule der Verdammten'. After the Mansion had expanded fully underground, there wasn't much room to expand any further. Test facilities, and various prisons were built in a decades time, but from the years 1999-2004, no more expansion was seen. A file has recently been dug up, however stating that Scientists had planned to use an old abandoned school in the area for a new laboratory to experiment on crossbreeding humans with insects. It is written that five Scientists left the Mansion early on a Monday morning sometime in October of 2001. They didn't return. October 15th. John and I left the encampment early. Real early. We took plenty of food, our cameras, and even NVG with us. Ben, Peter and Amran would only slow us down. I gotta admit though, Pete has his uses when it comes to navigation, but he's batshit crazy. Today we'll get plenty of snaps for Mr. Prizeman back at the Mansion. He wants to use this old shithole as a new lab but I don't see it happening. It's falling to bits! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Today wasn't so bad. The others were pissed at us for leaving without them, but we're used to the moaning by now! Gonna see how our photos turned out in the morning. The old school is massive. It's a shame it was abandoned after the fire. October 16th. Personal log. Dr. John Serrano. After me and Dave went to get photos of the abandoned school yesterday, we left them to develop overnight. Some have disappeared. Not sure if the others are screwing with us, but it's kinda annoying. ,r. Prizeman won't be happy. I saw something creepy in one of the photos, I'll attach it to this log (see below). It's probably just a smear, though. October 16th. Personal log. Dr. Dave Merryweather. Many of our photos disappeared, I'm clueless as to why though. Probably Ben being a prick. He knows we need them. I doubt he'd fuck around with the mission, after all it can get dangerous out here. Especially after hearing those rumors last night. I don't believe that shit! Gonna sleep now. October 17th. Personal log. Dr. John Serrano. It's 11am. Ben wasn't here when we woke up this morning. I'm confused, maybe he's just playing tricks on us as we left the three of them two days ago. He left a note, in red ink though. It says Don't follow. He stalks me in my sleep. He wants my skin. Definitely messing with us! October 17th. Personal l he has all my friends. all of them. he wants me now. my skin is MINE. FUCK OFF. he slaughtered everyone in the school all the kids all the children ALL OF THEM it wasn't a fire wasnt it outside the tent. long skinny arms i dont want to g. Nothing else was recorded from that day, however when 7UP was sent to scan the area for life, it found nothing but intestines and bile all over the floor of the old school. A audio log is attached to the end of the file. When played: ---~7UP~--- TRANSLATE... ... ... Blutrünstige Schule der Verdammten... ... ... BLOODTHIRSTY SCHOOL OF THE DAMNED... ... ...